falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Stable 93 (Murky Number Seven)
Stable 93 is a StableTec stable located in the Fillydelphia region. It is featured in the story Fallout: Equestria - Murky Number Seven. The Stable ultimately failed not because of any experiment, but through a series of mistakes, mistrust, and misunderstandings among the population. History During the war The stable appeared to have built as a Control Stable, designed to actually save ponies. It was unique in that it did not possess the same layout as other Stables, which were all built to the same design. When the bombs fell Ministry of Science employee, Night Breeze, managed to lead a large team of Ministry of Arcane Science Staff to the stable before it was sealed. Windy Vane, the Overmare, allowed them to take shelter into the Stable. After the War Night Breeze had orders from the leader of the Ministry of Arcane Science in Fillydelphia, Aurora Star stating; "She left very explicit instructions in the event we got separated. I am to make this Stable into a place of hope however I can. Create arcane technologies that we could reconstruct the world when we open." Night Breeze found Windy Vane to be an inefficient Overmare and within seven days called for an election to make herself Overmare. All the scientists voted for Night Breeze and since they were in the majority, Night Breeze became Overmare and started the allocate more resources to the science staff and their experiments. The Arcane Science staff took over the lower sections of the Stable, preventing all ponies not part of the Arcane Science team from accessing the area. The Ministry of Arcane Science staff kept up old-world orders of national security and secrecy; keeping all knowledge of their work a secret from the Stable population at large. This led to rumours and paranoia among the stable residents, who feared weapons were being developed. There was a call from the residents for information and clear answers. The loudest voice calling for these answers was Sandy Sculpt, the Stable's teacher. With increasing paranoia on both sides Night Breeze confiscated all Pipbuck tools and Pipbucks from the residents. The Pipbucks were returned after being modified so that the scientists could monitor the Pipbuck activity of the other residents. Around five weeks after the Stable was sealed, a filly called Snowy Gust went crawling through the air ducts and found herself in the Science section of the Stable. She was discovered and eventually returned to the Stable population with no memory of what had occurred during her time in the science section. Interfering with the memories of a filly was the last straw for Sandy Sculpt who attempted to stage a peaceful coup to force answers out of the Overmare and the science staff. He and a group of others armed themselves with guns to have leverage but did not have the intention of using them. Sandy made a point of recording the coup on his pipbuck for "Context." so there were no questions about what happened. As they moved through the Stable they encouraged the civilian population to take shelter in the residential areas for their safety. He also encouraged for all Pipbucks (excluding the scientists) to be "synced" so "The residents can watch our positions on their Eyes Forward Sparkles and know we didn't do any killing or anything, they'll have our records on their PipBucks." Believing the coup was turning violent, Overmare Night Breeze activated a security protocol which she had secretly installed on the Pipbucks. Once activated the stable rooms would seal and depressurise whenever a PipBuck was activated, as a defence mechanism. She intended only to target Sandy Sculpt and his group. However she did not know all the Pipbuck's were synced by Sandy's group, because they were, the security protocol was activated for the entire civilian population; locking them in their rooms and depressurising all the residential areas, killing all the families; mares, stallions, and foals by asphyxiation. The death of all his friends and family proved too much for Sandy Sculpt. His recorded logs end with him confronting Night Breeze and shooting her. The Stable failed after just five weeks, making it one of the shortest lived Stables in the Fallout: Equestria universe. Present Day During the story of Murky Number Seven, chapter 6: Lighting the Darkness, the Stable had been buried underneath a rock-slide since it had been sealed and was only discovered recently. Protege's workers were tasked to scavenge the Stable for scrap, technology, information, or Stable Dwellers. Murky and his friends were part of the scavenging team who explored the Stable. Glimmerlight discovered the technology the Arcane Scientists were working on were not weapons at all, instead they were a means to improve the use of the Memory Orbs. Examining the notes and some of the prototypes she discovered the team had developed: * "The ability to 'pre-record' situations within orbs to create experienced veterans before even going to war." * “Orbs that give unicorns new spells for a limited time.” The research seemed to have unknown and unforeseen side-effects which caused the creation of shadowy pony-like creatures which appear to be similar to the Mint Beasts encountered later in the story, only not as violent. Murky encountered at least one of these creatures twice. It first saved his life against Barb's raider, he later saw this shadowy being as he was leaving the stable. While Murky saw several shadow creatures during his time in the stable it is believed many of them where Barb's raiders sneaking around in their stealthy black clothing. Notable Inhabitants *Night Breeze *Sandy Sculpt Category:Stables Category:Locations Category:Locations (Murky Number Seven) Category:Stables (Murky Number Seven)